


A Picture's Worth...

by mizface



Series: Photo Op [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know Ben was the one who’d wanted a picture of us in the first place, but I was itching to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture's Worth...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at I_said_elves as a thank you for Sprat and Mergatrude for all their work on dSSS

The call came in one afternoon when Ben was scheduled to work late, which was good luck for me. I know he was the one who’d wanted a picture of us in the first place, but I was itching to see them, and thought maybe I could surprise him with getting one framed real nice, maybe even having it put up when he got home. I said as much, but Lane told me it was only proofs I could look at to pick from, not the actual photos. Oh well, it could still make a nice surprise sometime soon.

So I left Ben a note, just in case he got in earlier than expected, and headed out to Ellie’s studio. Lane answered the door when I knocked, and deflated a little when he saw it was just me.

“Sorry, kid, flying solo this time,” I said with a chuckle as I walked into the room.

He closed the door hard behind me, and I turned to see him leaning against it, one arm over his eyes. I snorted at the major drama of the pose, and he lifted the arm to look at me. “Too much?” 

I nodded. “Only a lot.”

“Oh well,” he said, pushing off the door with a grin, “At least I have my memories.” He looked me up and down and the smile changed to a leer, but I could see the mischief behind it. “Though I do have a thing for blondes…”

“ **And** brunettes, **and** redheads, and could you please just leave Ray alone?” Ellie interrupted loudly from across the room.

“Thanks for the save, Ellie,” I said as I walked over.

She waved a hand at me as she continued laying out pictures. “Like you needed it. I was saving Lane. I don’t need a jealous Mountie finding some reason to drag him off.” She pitched her voice to carry as she went on. “And that wouldn’t be in a good way, Lane, so stop smiling that evil smile of yours and get back to it.”

He pouted for a few seconds, then went back to putting equipment away. I nodded in his direction. “So does he do that with everyone who walks in here?”

“Just about. Luckily no one takes him too seriously.” She gestured for me to come closer, and I pulled my glasses out to look at the spread on the table.

“Some of these are for the calendar, but I thought you’d enjoy seeing them. Good luck choosing. There are some great ones, if I do say so myself.”

I looked at the calendar ones first, and didn’t envy her having to pick one. There were lots of great shots, and yeah, I’m biased, but even if I weren’t, I’d like these. I picked up one of Ben with the duck I’d tossed him and grinned. “If you don’t use this one, I definitely want a copy.”

“Not a problem. I’m not the final judge, but I’m betting that the one they pick will be this one.” She pointed to one of Ben in the tux shirt, tie undone. Yeah, that one was pretty amazing.

I moved on to the ones of just Ben and me, and was surprised at how really good they were of both of us. It must’ve shown on my face; Ellie chuckled and leaned into me, nudging me with her shoulder. “Told you the camera loves you.”

I shook my head. “I figured it’d be easier to pick. Which one do you like?”

She looked over them seriously for a minute, then picked up one with me leaning on Ben, one arm slung over his shoulder, the two of us turned to look at each other, me smiling like crazy and him giving me that little smile that I know is just for me. “It’s not as polished as the posed shots, but I like this one.”

“Yeah, that one works for me.” I looked at the others. A few were posed, but mostly it was just me and Ben horsing around. I sighed. This was going to be hard. 

Ellie took pity on me. “Here’s what I suggest. You pick out a few, and we can put them together, a kind of collage of the day. Put in the one with the duck, this one, a few others. Then you don’t have to choose just one.” She grinned.

“That is an idea I can get behind,” I responded with enthusiasm. I went back to looking, then stopped. “But Ben was really hoping for a serious shot of us.”

Ellie’s eyes twinkled. “I think I have that covered. You just keep looking.” She walked away before I could ask what she meant, so I shrugged and went back to it. Lane came over after a few and pointed at the one of Ben in the tux. “If they don’t pick that one then they are _blind_ ,” he stated emphatically.

“And if they do I’m betting you’re a guaranteed sale.”

“They use that picture and I will buy a **case** of calendars. Easiest Christmas shopping I’ll ever have.”

I shook my head at him and picked up another picture to add to the pile. Ellie walked back in then, something behind her back. Whatever it was, it made Lane bounce in anticipation.

“Consider this a thank you for you and the Sergeant,” she said, and handed me a frame, face down. I turned it over and just stared. She’d gotten a shot of Ben and me kissing. It was beautiful – black and white and soft shadows, the gentleness of the kiss and love in it pretty much radiating out of the photo.

“This is-” I stopped to clear my throat. “This is amazing.”

She smiled. “Easiest piece of art I’ve ever made.”

Looked like I’d have something for Ben when he got home after all.


End file.
